Kaamelott : La foire au Kaamelott
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Le roi Arthur est reveillé par des bruits dans la cours du chateau.


KAAMELOTT : La foire au Kaamelott

KAAMELOTT : La foire au Kaamelott

Le roi Arthur est couché dans son lit en compagnie de la reine Guenièvre quand un bruit venant de l'extérieur l'extrait de son sommeil. Le roi ouvre un œil puis sort la tête de sous les couvertures.

Dehors, des bruits de sabots et de carrioles résonnent. Le roi repose sa tête puis se tourne dans le lit, à côté de lui son épouse dort toujours.

Un bruit de chute d'objet métallique le fait sursauter dans son lit. Cette fois-ci, Arthur se lève visiblement contrarié, la reine ouvre les yeux quand son époux quitte le lit.

- Que vous arrive-t-il , demande-t-elle la voix remplie de sommeil.

Le roi enfile énergiquement ses vêtements.

- Vous n'entendez pas ce raffut !?

- Quel raffut ?

- En plus, le Soleil n'est même pas encore levé ! Ils vont m'entendre ! Sauf si une guerre vient d'éclater !!!

Arthur sort en colère de la chambre alors que Guenièvre referme ses yeux et jette les couvertures sur sa tête.

Le roi arrive dans la cour du château, il découvre un tas de gens circulant entre des étales couverts de bric-à-brac.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cela !?

Arthur se fraye un chemin dans la foule, il découvre le père Blaise tenant une étale sur laquelle on voit des pièces endommager d'armure, des rouleaux de parchemin et divers autres objets. Le roi s'avance vers le prêtre.

- Vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe ?

- Cela se voit non !? C'est une foire !

- Je le vois bien que c'est une foire ! Mais pourquoi se déroule-t-elle dans la cour du château !?

Le Père Blaise est visiblement embarrassé, il fait un signe de main pour que le roi s'approche. Le prêtre place sa bouche à proximité de l'oreille du souverain.

- Les caisses du royaume sont pratiquement vides suite au dernier projet de défense de votre beau-père.

Le roi se recule.

- Et alors ! Je ne vois pas le rapport avec cette foire !?

- J'ai organisé cela pour récolter des fonds pour nos caisses.

- Quoi , s'exclame Arthur.

Le père Blaise regarde autour d'eux pour voir si quelqu'un a remarqué le mouvement d'humeur du roi.

- Il faut bien trouver une solution pour faire rentrer de l'argent, répond doucement le prêtre.

- Soit ! Mais d'où proviens tout le fourbit que vous vendez ?

- Des sous-sols du château.

- Pardon !!?

- Ce sont des objets dont plus personne ne se sert ou endommagés, s'empresse de préciser le Père Blaise.

Le roi regarde autour de lui.

- Et les autres vendeurs ?

- Des gens des alentours qui ont payé une participation pour venir vendre leurs objets.

Arthur prend une grande inspiration pour se calmer en fermant les yeux.

- Et pourquoi cette foire doit commencer aussitôt ?

- Afin que les gens puissent tirer le meilleur revenu de leurs objets et en vendre le plus possible, répond le prêtre en souriant.

- Donc si je comprends bien, tout le monde est venu ici pour vendre des vieux objets.

- Parfaitement !

- Ah ! Sire ! Vous êtes là !!

Arthur se retourne et découvre Caradoc tenant dans ses bras un plateau en bois recouvert d'une cloche.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là !

- Regarder ce que je viens de dégoter pour rien , répond Caradoc en exhibant ce qu'il tient dans les bras.

Le roi regarde vaguement l'objet qui semble rongé par les termites.

- Et vous allez en faire quoi , demande Arthur

- Grâce à cela, je vais pouvoir affiner les formages de chèvre. Ils pourront vieillir et se charger de la saveur…

- Ça va, j'ai compris, coupe le roi avant de revenir au Père Blaise. Donc vous vendez des biens de la cour.

Le roi saisie des morceaux de métal.

- Oui, de vieilles armures endommagées, des boucliers, des épées cassées…

- Et ces parchemins , questionne le roi en les désignant avec reproches. Pourquoi vendez-vous des parchemins de la cour ?

- Ce n'est rien, fait le prêtre avec un rictus gêné.

- Rien !? Que contiennent-ils ?

- Rien d'important, de plus je les vends, car ils sont remplis de fautes d'écritures et de ratures.

- Quoi ? Et si parmi eux il y a des choses à ne pas divulguer.

- De toute façon, même au château il y a très peux de monde qui sait lire, alors le simple peuple, déclare Blaise en haussant les épaules.

Arthur passe une main sur son front en soupirant.

- Bien, si je comprends, venez à Kaamelott vendre vos merdes. Vous avez transformer la cour du château en foire, venez videz vos caves et vos greniers à Kaamelott vous gagnerez de l'argent , s'emporte le roi.

- En quelque sorte ! D'ailleurs, vous venez de me donner une idée pour le nom de cette manifestation.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui , fait le prête avec un large sourire. On pourrait nommer cela un « vide-grenier ».

- Mouais, ronchonne Arthur. Ou pourquoi pas, une foire aux camelotes !! Comme cela tout partout dans le royaume il sera dit que le château du roi Arthur c'est de la camelote !

Le père Blaise semble perdu.

- Vous comprenez ! Kaamelott, camelote , précise Arthur avec un mouvement de doigt. Vous avez eu encore une bonne idée !!

- Majesté, je n'ai juste fait qu'adapter une manifestation qu'un confrère a déjà faite pour sa paroisse.

- Pardon !

- D'ailleurs, il est ici.

Le père Blaise se retourne et tape sur l'épaule d'un homme en robe de bure. Le prêtre se retourne, il porte une barbe blanche et son crâne est dégarni.

- Sire Arthur, laissez-moi vous présenter le Père Hante.

- Père Hante, salue respectueusement le roi.

- Appelez-moi Broc ! Ne rentrons pas dans les mondanités.

- Broc Hante, répète Arthur pensif.

- Oui. Vous avez déjà entendu parler de moi.

- Non, mais je me disais que l'on pourrait donner votre nom a ce type de manifestation.

- Voyons mon fils, répond le prêtre avec humilité. Je ne suis qu'un humble serviteur du Christ. Mon nom n'est pas destiné à rester dans l'histoire.

- Sait-on jamais !

FIN

- 3 -


End file.
